1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor for use with a small boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various anchors have been put to use for the purpose of positioning watercraft. Generally, these anchors are each provided at the leading terminal thereof with a fluke. This is because the fluke is fastened to the water bottom and consequently the anchor is immobilized onto the water bottom, so that the watercraft to which the anchor is attached has its position fixed. In the anchor of this type, the strength with which the anchor lowered to the water bottom is fastened to the water bottom (holding strength) depends greatly on the degree with which the fluke set upright on the water bottom is dug into the water bottom.
When the fluke happens to lie flat on the water bottom or dig only at a small angle into the water bottom, the anchor of the type described above is no longer capable of securing a sufficiently hooked state because the fluke fails to dig amply into the water bottom. For the purpose of enabling the fluke 4 to rise upright, namely to assume a large digging angle relative to the water bottom, therefore, the practice of attaching a stock 3 perpendicularly to an anchor shank 2 as illustrated in FIG. 5 has been heretofore in vogue. Besides the Downforce type which has the stock directly joined to the main body of anchor, the type which has the stock 3 retained removably by a stock-retaining part provided in the main body of anchor has been known.
If the anchor is so constructed as to incorporate a stock therein as described above, however, it will become bulky as a whole because of the necessity for securing for the stock a length enough for enabling the fluke to rise upright. If the anchor is so constructed as to permit provision of a stock, it will eventually assume a shape inconvenient to carry or handle because of the inevitable necessity for disposing the stock sideways relative to the anchor shank and consequently allowing the stock to protrude laterally from the anchor shank. Further, an attempt to increase the inserting angle of the fluke will entail a proportionate elongation of the stock. In order for this anchor to ensure a satisfactory hooked state, it will become wholly bulky and gain in weight as well. On the water bottom that abounds in rocks, this anchor will allow the stock to catch hold of such rocks.
This invention has been produced in the light of this true state of affairs. An object of this invention consists in providing an anchor which, on being put to use, infallibly obtains a satisfactory hooked state by causing a fluke to contact the water bottom while forming a given angle of insertion relative to the water bottom.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lightweight anchor that permits easy handling and suffers from no ready entanglement as with rocks.